Fleet Collection: Nemesis 艦隊これくしょん: ネメシス
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: The sound of screeching was heard aloud from the clouds above the naval base of Japan. As the clouds were moving and were dark, the sound of thunder could be heard from the sky as over a few hundred Witches flew down to the ocean from the sky as they were an inch away from having their bodies touch the water as they were flying straight to the naval base.
1. Chapter 1:- Fleet Girls & Witches

Fleet Collection: Nemesis

艦隊これくしょん: ネメシス

(Kantai Korekushon: Nemeshisu)

Chapter 1:- Fleet Girls & Witches

Opening:- 海色 - AKINO from Bless4

Ending:- 吹雪 - NIshizawa Shiena

"What has become of the Abyssals? Well, they disappeared after the appearance of our past ancestors that once protected our world from the Neuroi. The Witches."

-The sound of screeching was heard aloud from the clouds above the naval base of Japan. As the clouds were moving and were dark, the sound of thunder could be heard from the sky as over a few hundred Witches flew down to the ocean from the sky as they were an inch away from having their bodies touch the water as they were flying straight to the naval base as they rushed in with their rifles, explosives and strikers, as the Witches were about to reach the base, a spark was then seen from the base as one of the Witches squint her eyes to see what it was as it was a cannon shell that was fired as the shell hit the Witch and killed her-

"The first two Admirals that had worked and commanded this fleet before I did are deceased, well..Except the first Admiral, he ain't dead, he faked his death twice but is still alive and is in hiding from us. The second Admiral died from a weak heart, poor kid didn't get a chance to properly enjoy doing "it" with the fleet girls..Wait! I-I uh, what I meant was: The boy named Kusanagi Shota, the 2nd Admiral died from a heart decease as it was then, I took over the fleet. My name is Torano Satomi, leader of the Thunderous Imperial Fleet of Japan! Damn that sounds cool! Anyway! Back to the point! The 2nd Fleet Company I've created known as the Tsunami fleet had discovered a warp gate that was not far from Japan and the Witches along with a few other monsters from myth would tend to come out of the warp gate and attack us, although they're not all that powerful, they are persistent and the Witches are a pain to deal with, despite them being our former saviours."

-A large number of battleships along with Destroyers and Carriers were standing on top of the water as they fired their weapons and launched their planes at the Witches. A short little girl with a white cap and with silver hair stood in between the other Fleet girls that were firing their weapons as she watched the Witches fired back at them while the Witches are suffering from losing their numbers quickly. A bullet went straight passed the silver haired girl's cheek as she would then bleed a little, she twitched and glared at the Witches as she would then snap her finger as a tall dark skinned girl came up to the girl from behind and stood behind her as she had slightly long silver hair and had large, heavy armaments on her back as the cannons aimed straight at the Witches as she would then fired all of the shots in one go and after she fired, the explosion made a concussion as the water around the whole fleet then started to sway strongly after that one shot. As the bullets hit one of the Witches, all of the bullets then exploded at the same time, killing the Witches as the enemy would then fall back-

"I bet you're wondering why there are Witches here, huh? And I BET! You're wondering: Who the hell is this dude that is speaking to us while I'm saying this in my head?. Well I am Torano Satomi, the Admiral of the Fleet Girls here! Oh wait, I already introduced myself awhile ago, oh screw it. How the Witches got here? My secretary will explain it in a few moments~ For now, enjoy what you are reading and just relax~ I mean it, relax!"

-The song "Shinshu Field" from the game Okami was being played in the fleet's radio as the many of the Fleet girls were either training or playing. Some were playing at the beach while others were studying about their weapons and classes. The silver haired little girl along with two other Destroyers were following her as guards as they would then reach the Admiral's office and knock on the door as they would then enter to see one male and two women inside the large office-

Satomi: Ah! Hibiki-chan! You're back from the Counter-Defence, how was it?

Hibiki: Khorosho. We faced no casualties but the usual over abusive enemy numbers.

Satomi: So no one was hurt, huh? That's great! You did well today, my dearest Commanding Officer~

Hibiki: Yes sir.

Satomi: How about you two? -He asked the two other Destroyers behind Hibiki-

Ikazuchi: I'm fine, Commander~!

Akebono: Hmph! If I don't look bruised then I'm fine! Shitty Admiral.

Haruna: H-Hey! How many times have I told you to not insult him!

Satomi: Haha! It's all right, Haruna. That's my nickname after all. I can be a little shitty when it comes to fighting. But you did great today, Bon Bon! You deserve some rest, the three of you.

Ikazuchi: Commander! Commander! (Satomi in the background, replying to her: Yes, I'm the Commander.) Can I go play with Akatsuki and the others?

Satomi: Of course you can~ I did say that you can go rest after all and as for you Akebono.

Akebono: What?

Satomi: I had Mamiya prepare a parfait for you and it'll be billed to me so you can go enjoy yourself there, Bon Bon~

Akebono:...T-Thanks..-Her eyes widened after what he said to her as he had bought her a parfait as well as she would then blush and look away with a pout on her face as she crossed her arms and mumbled softly- Not-so-Shitty Admiral..

Haruna: I heard that!

Akebono: Damn Secretary ship!

Haruna: That's rude!

-Ikazuchi and Akebono then saluted to Satomi as they would then turn and leave the office-

Hibiki: Jessica-san, why aren't you at home?

Jessica: Am I not allowed to visit my Husband during work? -The tall and perfectly figured black haired female said to Hibiki as she was leaning on the back of Satomi's seat and was smiling happily- Besides, I am an Admiral too, you know? Of the American fleet girls of course~

Hibiki: Yes, I am aware of that but Iowa-san and the others are currently at the pool together, having a barbecue as well, but shouldn't you be at home?

Jessica: It's boring to be at home! Especially when he works 12 hours a day! I mean, what am I suppose to do at home for 12 hours?! I'll get sick when I go out!

Hibiki: Sick? Why would you get sick?

Haruna: Ah, I forgot that Hibiki-chan doesn't know yet now does she?

Satomi: Looks like she doesn't. Surprise her.

Haruna: Jessica-san is pregnant with the Admiral's baby~

Hibiki:... I see, although I expected it, since they have been doing it quite a few times...

Haruna: Actually..A lot..

-Both Satomi and Jessica would then blush as they got embarrassed that the fleet girls knew about the couple's sex life together-

Hibiki: Do you two still do it in the base?

Satomi: N-No! Of course not~ R-Right sweetie? -He said as he turned to Jessica who was looking away as she was blushing madly and was cringing- Y-You see~? Like she said, we have not done it in the base at all~

Hibiki: She did not say a word to you.

Satomi: Ah but that is where you are wrong~ I can translate whatever expression she makes on her face! Right now, she's saying: "Yes, the two of us did not have sex in the base, Not in a long time!" -Satomi said as Jessica was facing the back as she was even more embarrassed-

Haruna: Is that so? Then would you mind explaining why Ooyodo-san found about 2-3 used condoms in the repair bay?

Satomi: T-T-That! That has got to be Sendai! No doubt about it too! Sendai is always lewd after all~

-Sendai then stick her head down from the ceiling as she stared at Satomi-

Sendai: That's rude, Admiral! Just because I like doing that sort of thing, does not mean I'll recklessly use a condom at a random place! And I can't use a condom as well!

Satomi: You sure you didn't stick one onto one of your torpedoes or something?

Sendai: Hell no!

Satomi: Damn it! So much for my imagination..

Sendai: -She'd then blush after hearing what Satomi had said- A-Admiral you pervert..

Satomi: I may be a pervert but I ain't no rapist and I respect all women equally! Except for those bloody lesbians! I despise them!

Hibiki: Watch out for Ooi-san then.

Satomi: She's not gay, she's Bi.

Jessica: Pfft! -She would quickly cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh-

Haruna: Are you certain that she's interested in guys?

Satomi: Yes!

Haruna: Explain it then.

Satomi: Okay, I will! She touched the "General" -He said as he was referring to his private spot-

Haruna: Why?

Satomi: She wanted to.

Jessica: When did this happen?

Satomi: Quite awhile.. I think it was before the two of us got together.

Jessica: Ah okay, I guess that's all right then.

Satomi: Wait! Wait! No, it was when we were engaged. I had to work overtime and she came in to help me.

Jessica: What? So she jerked you off and sucked it or something?!

Satomi: Hey! I just said she touched it! She did not do anything else!

Jessica: Why did she touch it?!

Satomi: I was asleep! And when I woke up, I saw her hand was on my damn crotch!

Jessica: Why was she touching your crotch?!

Satomi:...I think. I think, I was horny back then. -Jessica's eyes then widened- Did we have sex? -He asked Haruna as he turned to her-

Haruna: I don't think so, there were no stains or anything out of place when I came in and when you two were together here, besides, if the both of you did do it, she would be here with us right now.

Satomi: Ah good point, I forgot she's the obsessive type.

Jessica: So she touched your crotch and what did you do?

Satomi: Let her.

Jessica: Oh my-...Satomi, sweetie. I love you but please don't let any other girl touch it.

Satomi: Don't worry babe, you've touched it the most.

Jessica: You didn't have to say that! -She yelled as her face was completely red-

Satomi: I know but I wanted to say it because I knew you'd give me that reaction.

Jessica: God you can be a real jerk..

Satomi: Yet you married me, loved me, made love to me and have my kid. You still wanna complain?

Jessica: Hmph! Dummy!

Satomi: Oh and I heard that we just got a new ship girl today.

Haruna: Yes, she's waiting outside. Luigi-chan~ Come on in.

-A little short haired blonde then entered the office as she was a submarine class fleet girl-

Luigi: Ciao! I'm Luigi Torelli. That's right, Torelli... Hmmm, just Lui is fine!

Satomi: Aha~ Lui-chan~

Jessica: You sure love kids, don't you?

Satomi: At least I ain't doing anything bad to them! Ahem! Anyway! Lui-chan! You will be under Major Lieutenant, Hibiki's orders from now on. She is an Akatsuki class Destroyer and she is the navy's Military Officer. If there are any questions, you can ask her, if she cannot answer, it's most likely because she's thinking about the question.

Hibiki: That was unnecessary, Admiral.

Satomi: It's fun to tease you~ Anyway, you may leave and have your fun and Haruna, prepare the Thunder and Earth fleet for a meeting.

Haruna: Yes sir~

Jessica: Finally! You're going to work!

Satomi: Yes, Yes I am, which means you won't have anymore time to spend with me because I'm very busy.

Jessica: O-Oh..Good point..

Satomi: -He then noticed his wife's depressed look on her face as he would then get up from his seat and kissed her nose softly as he hugged her with a smile on her face- It's all right, you just head home first, okay? I'll be done by dusk.

Jessica: A-All right. I'll see you later then! -She said with a smile on her face as she then left the office with Haruna-

-In the hallway as Luigi and Hibiki were walking together as Hibiki was giving Luigi a tour around the base-

Hibiki: Are there any questions that you'd like to ask?

Luigi: One question! Who and what are we fighting?

Hibiki: We are currently fighting an immortal army known as the "Spirits".

Luigi: Ghosts?!

Hibiki: Yes, technically, they are ghosts but they are more powerful than the things you'd see on television.

Luigi: Really now? So what sort of Spirits are we fighting?

Hibiki: Led by the all powerful leader of the Spirits, Shan Vile Merkava, we are currently fighting our former saviours of Earth. The Witches.

Luigi: Witches?

Hibiki: The same millions of Witches that had protected Humanity against the invasion of the Neuroi. The Witches are powerful enemies, even more powerful than the other enemies that we had fought against in the past. They have regenerative powers, extraordinary vision, power ups, boosts, speed and shields.

Luigi: But I saw you guys fighting them just awhile ago! You beated them in an instant too!

Hibiki: Those were only the scouts and soldiers, but once they send out their higher ranked Witches, we'll be facing a bit problem..

Luigi: I-Is it true that the Witches had attacked New York just recently too?

Hibiki: I'm surprised you knew...And yes, it is true, they did attack Manhattan..

Luigi: Why didn't you guys go and help the people there?

Hibiki: It is not our duty to protect the cities from the Spirits, our duty is to destroy the Warp Gate and kill as many Spirits as we can before they kill us.

Luigi: Wait, they are dead! How can they still die if they are dead?!

Hibiki: They possess an actual mortal body when they come out of their own realm, they reason why they are called "Spirits" is because they have already been killed in the past and were reformed back into Spirit realm by Shan's lackeys.

Luigi: How does that work?

Hibiki: It is hard to explain the secrets and powers of a Symphogear relic.

Luigi: S-Sym pour...W-What's that?

Hibiki: Symphogear. I can only tell you its name, everything else about it is classified.

Luigi: I-I see.. But if you guys know where the Warp Gate is, why don't you just attack it already?

Hibiki: It is not as easy as it sounds. Yes, we can send out all of our troops to attack the Warp Gate but that will leave Japan defenceless and the Spirits are large in numbers. Anyone who dies or passes away will be turned into a Spirit, whether or not the person is a baby or an old person. A Spirit cannot age but they can grow up still but only till a certain extent.

Luigi: W-What's their realm like?

Hibiki: I don't know, only the Symphogear users knows what the inside of the Spirit realm looks like, we don't know.

Luigi: A-And you said there were other enemies! You guys fought more than just the Spirits?

Hibiki: We fought against the Abyssals, mysterious water based monster ships that represent our counterparts, but they disappeared when the Spirits showed up, it's like as if the Abyssals were afraid or perhaps they were exterminated by the Spirits. We also fought against Souryu Shon, the original and first admiral of the fleet.

Luigi: What's his history?

Hibiki: He betrayed us by faking his death and by creating an experimental weapon with the Umbrella Corp to create a swarm of Lickers to attack everyone in Japan but his plan failed as Admiral Satomi stopped him and exterminated all of the foul creatures tha were made by Shon but..

Luigi: But what..?

Hibiki: -She looked away as she didn't seem comfortable about the conversation as she just kept quiet and continued walking. it was then the two reached the dorm area as she brought Luigi into her room to meet her new roommates as Luigi met up with Kasumi, Tenryuu and Hiryuu. After Hibiki had dropped Luigi off, she would then lean her back on the wall and remember her past horrors about Shon as she would place her left hand on the chest of her uniform and grip it as she would then mumble to herself softly- I swear, in the name of the Akatsuki class Destroyers, I will find you and kill you with my bare hands.. Souryu Shon!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIEW:

Satomi: Aha! I hope the fans liked me!

Haruna: I hope so too~

Jessica: Haruna! Stop encouraging him! He will tease us all later!

Satomi: Don't worry~ The fans will love ya, Jessie~ Cus you dirty as-

Jessica: ALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA!

Satomi: So much for a preview, huh?


	2. Chapter 2:- Link

Fleet Collection: Nemesis

艦隊これくしょん: ネメシス

(Kantai Korekushon: Nemeshisu)

Chapter 2:- Link

Opening:- 海色 - AKINO from Bless4

Ending:- 吹雪 - NIshizawa Shiena

-Yura along with Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Kagerou, Yamashiro, Fusou and Yuubari were out in the middle of pacific as they were fighting against the Witches. As they were fighting the Witches, Yura managed to shot down one of the Witches that was the highest in the air and as the Witch fell into the water, she tried to swim up to get some air and as she swam up and stick her head out of the water, Yura was speeding towards the Witch as she would then hit her breaks and anchors as she tried to slow down to avoid hitting the Witch as she would then quickly point both of her cannons on her arms and aim right at the Witch that was in the water and then fired, thus killing the Witch-

Naka: Good job, Yura-chan!

Sendai: Lightning Wave squadron! Return back to base! -The fleet girls then turn to their backs and returned back to the base-

-When the girls arrived back to the base, they would then head for repairs as Kagerou went to meet Satomi in his office but when she arrived to his office, there was no one inside so she went around the base to look for him and saw that he was at the beach side with Hibiki by his side-

Kagerou: Admiral! Admiral!

Satomi: Oh? Kagerou-chan, welcome back home, glad to see you're alive and unhurt. Any news?

Kagerou: The Spirits are now on alert of us. They have their warp gate fully secured and we can't make a full frontal assault without more firepower unless we send out every single Fleet Girl to the location of the Warp Gate and attack them.

Hibiki: Do not suggest such a ridiculous plan, Kagerous. If we send out the entire fleet to attack the Spirits, our base will be vulnerable to attacks and you know for a fact that the Spirits are numberless.

Kagerou: Y-Yes Commander, I understand but hear me out! Please!

Hibiki: No! And that is fi- -Satomi would then pat Hibiki on the head as she would then look up at him with a confused look on her face as he looked at Hibiki with a smile on his face-

Satomi: Now now, at least hear her out. She may not be a high ranking officer like you are but the opinions of your companions are just as important as anything else. Now go on, Kagerou, what is your idea?

Kagerou: A full scale assault at night but we leave all the Submarines here at the base to protect the base by using air oxygen torpedoes and leave at least 4 Carriers at the base for air support.

Satomi: Simple, huh?

Hibiki: That is way too simple, Kagerou. We do not know what Shan's army of Spirits possess, we do know for a fact that they can actually create a portal at any location at any time, so if they know that a lot of our main fighters have gone to attack the Warp Gate, he'll create portals to send out his ground troops to destroy the base and then take control of the pacific of Japan.

Kagerou: But I..

Satomi: We'll take note of your strategy, Kagerou but for now, get some rest, okay?

Kagerou: Y-Yes sir! Thank you sir! -She saluted at him as she would then turn around and walk back to her dorm-

Satomi: It is a straight forward and effective plan, which I like.

Hibiki: Admiral, do not even consider it. Please. Despite the fact that it is simple and effective, it does not mean that we'll effectively win the fight. In the end, we'll only be able to take out most of his soldiers but not Shan himself.

Satomi: I know, if we can kill Shan, the Spirits are no more.

Hibiki: What will you do about your rings?

Satomi: No point in wearing them anymore if I can't summon any Abyssals out to help fight for me. Although I do love Admiral Shota's engineering, it was thanks to his brilliance that kept me alive because of the rings after all. -He said as he lifted his right hand and looked at his fingers to see two black coral rings with a silver pearl on them-

Hibiki: Forged with the heart of a Re-Class Abyssal and the skins and eyes of other Abyssal minions, it is indeed magnificent.

Satomi: You could say that again but the best thing he made with Abyssal parts is the sword he crafted: The blade of Tsunami. Crafted with the heart of a Hime-class Abyssal along with a few hundred hearts of Re-class and Wo-Class units. The blade could create a Tsunami with a single swing! Isn't that cool, Hibiki-chan?

Hibiki: Khorosho! It is.

Satomi: Hnngg~ I'd love to use it but I promised Prinz and Bismarck that I'll never touch and use the sword unless I am in desperate need of power and now is not the time.

Hibiki: I see.

Satomi: Ah yes, how is your investigation? Did you find any clues about Souryu Shon?

Hibiki: Still quiet, a global search would be impossible with the Spirits getting in the way of my investigation.

Satomi: Ah, that's true. I guess we'll just have to wait for him to show up then, huh? And hope that he doesn't plan to bring the Earth down to hell by bringing a zombie apocalypse in or something..

Hibiki: Please don't jinx it sir..

Satomi: Hehe~ Sorry~ Oh and did you notice that people were seeing giant robots in New York?

Hibiki: It might just be photoshop or people in disguise to trick the viewers.

Satomi: Perhaps but there was a video. Here, I'll show you. -He would then pull out his phone from his pocket and search for the video and as he searched, he got down to Hibiki as he then sat on the ground while Hibiki squatted down next to him to see the video and as the video was playing, a tall skinny Human-like figure was walking down the park as it had heels and two long wings on its back as it was pointed up and had long slanderous arms and and fingers, the person would then notice the man recording it as it would then jump up a few feet into the air and then transformed into a jet and flew off-

Hibiki: Seems...A bit too suspicious..

Satomi: It looks cool, even if it was fake, it's entertaining but if it isn't, we might be facing a new enemy.

Hibiki: Possibly but I wouldn't want to face something mechanical like that, it is kind of...Creepy.

Satomi: Aww~ Hibiki-chan's scared of the robot thingy~

Hibiki:...

Satomi: Haha! i'm just kidding~ But hey, think about it. If that thing we saw right here is real, it could be a possible link to Shan or even Shon. Perhaps an ally?

Hibiki: I...Uh..Let us just consider the fact that they might be our enemies first, considering that they are hiding their identities. If they are real!

Satomi: Right~ Right~ But if they are, I'd want to be their ally, could you imagine having a hundred to thousand of those transforming machines on our side? We'll be able to fight Shan and locate Shon's location quicker.

Hibiki: I-I guess that is correct..

Satomi: Think about it! I mean it! -He then looked at his watch and noticed the time- Oh! Lunch break is almost over for me, time to head back to the office. Oh and Hibiki-chan?

Hibiki: Yes sir?

Satomi: Try to calm yourself down whenever someone speaks about Shon.

Hibiki: Y-Yes sir..

Satomi: That's my girl~ -He said with a smile on his face as he patted Hibiki's shoulder lightly and walked away as Hibiki looked at the palms of her hands and noticed that it was bleeding, she would then look at her shoes and the ground and noticed the blood as she then realised that she had been clenching her fists when Shon's name was mentioned-

Hibiki: If only..It was that easy to forgive someone..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Trial of War

Fleet Collection: Nemesis

艦隊これくしょん: ネメシス

(Kantai Korekushon: Nemeshisu)

Chapter 3:- Trial of War

Opening:- 海色 - AKINO from Bless4

Ending:- 吹雪 - NIshizawa Shiena

-The sound of explosions within the ocean could be heard. The explosions and sounds of the shots being fired were getting louder and louder by the second, Satomi walked to the docks of the training ocean grounds to see what it was as he saw Sendai and Tone watching the explosions-

Satomi: Oh? A training session?

Tone: Indeed. It's a battle test to see who is the strongest and who is worthy of being the Military Officer of the fleet.

Satomi: Under the name of which fleet?

Sendai: The Tsunami Fleet~ I already took over the Thunder and Earth fleet after all, right now, we need someone to lead the Tsunami fleet.

Satomi: Who are the competitors?

Tone: Military Officer Hibiki and 1st Akatsuki class Destroyer, Akatsuki.

Satomi: Oh? The youngest and the oldest sister in a fight, huh?

Sendai: Yup, my bet is on Akatsuki-chan. After her years from fighting and from levelling through the experience of war and death, she reached her Kai Ni stage and became one of the most advanced Destroyers in the whole fleet.

Tone: My hopes are with Hibiki-dono. She has been protecting the whole fleet from the dirge of the Abyssals and from Souryu Shon's savage tricks and attacks from the past.

Satomi: She also saved the German ships from many enemies before and have shown a lot of change by maturing herself through battle, although I can't say that I'll support one over the other, whoever wins will be the leader of the Tsunami fleet.

Sendai: Jeez, you make it sound so easy but I bet you're also worried about the two, aren't ya?

Satomi: Of course I'm worried! They're my precious girls! But of course..They don't want to settle the rank of a Military Officer through normal means of paperwork but instead fight each other to prove who's stronger.

-From the fight, Akatsuki drew out her two cannons from her back and aimed right at Hibiki and fired the shots as the shots made a direct impact towards Hibiki, causing Hibiki to take damage as Hibiki's sleeves were gone from the blast-

Hibiki: Tch!

Akatsuki: I'll definitely beat you! I will! And there's no stopping me, Hibiki!

Hibiki: We will see. -She would then charge towards Akatsuki as she held her anchor with her left hand and swung it around as she would then throw the anchor right at Akatsuki, her sister would then fire her torpedoes and dodge the anchor. As Hibiki jumped to dodge the torpedo shots, she then came to realised that Akatsuki was right behind her as Akatsuki had all of her weapons pointed at Hibiki's back- Akatsuki..

Akatsuki: Looks like it's my victory~ Hehe~

Tone: The winner goes to Akatsuki-dono!

Sendai: Now what do you say, Admiral?

Satomi: To be fair. I'll let Hibiki stay as the Military Officer but Akatsuki-chan will be in charge of the Tsunami fleet.

Akatsuki: Yes! Yes! Yay!

-Ooyodo came rushing to Satomi as she was breathing heavily from running as she was exhausted-

Satomi: Oh? Ooyodo-chan, what's up?

Ooyodo: I-I have news!

Satomi: What is it?

Ooyodo: Fuyuki City was attacked by the Spirits!

Satomi: What?

Sendai: Fuyuki?!

Tone: I thought Fuyuki City was too deep within Japan for the Spirits to get into!

Satomi: Or so we thought.

Sendai: Admiral! We gotta make our move quick! At this point, the Spirits will have the upperhand on us! We need to take out the leader of the Witches!

Satomi: Sakamoto Mio, huh? She's not easy prey but fine, we'll send out the fleets tomorrow. Ooyodo-chan, inform all of the Fleet Girls that we'll be launching a full scale assault into the Warp Gate tomorrow night. I'll brief with them about the plan in the morning, for now, have them prepare all of their weapons and make sure they are all in top shape to fight. We'll be facing one of Shan's most powerful soldier, the leader of the Witches: Major Sakamoto Mio of the Strike Witches.

Ooyodo: Yes sir! -She would then salute towards him as she then quickly turn back and run to the other girls to inform them all-

Satomi: As for you two, Hibiki-chan, prepare the battleship arms, we'll send out the giants to reinforce our perimeter defences and for you Akatsuki-chan, prepare the Tsunami fleet for war, I'm gonna need your fleet to assassinate the Witch. Sendai, brief Akatsuki-chan, will you?

Sendai: Aye aye~

Satomi: I'll need to have both Prinz and Bismarck's permission to use the sword for battle.

Tone: Good luck, sir!

-Satomi turned back and went to his office as he seemed worried about the coming battle that he was about to face-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Defeated Leadership

Fleet Collection: Nemesis

艦隊これくしょん: ネメシス

(Kantai Korekushon: Nemeshisu)

Chapter 4:- Defeated Leadership

Opening:- 海色 - AKINO from Bless4

Ending:- 吹雪 - NIshizawa Shiena

-The Fleet girls were waiting for their Admiral as they were at the launch bay. In the Admiral's office, Satomi took the sword down that was on display as he looked at it and opened it up slowly to see it's blade glow in purple as Satomi would sigh softly as his wife was behind him as she would walk up to him, hold his hand and look up at him as she smiled at him passionately-

Jessica: Satomi, don't worry. You can win this.

Satomi: Yeah! We can and we will! No matter what it takes! -Jessica would then lean forward as she kissed him on the lips softly as saw him off. As Satomi went off to see the fleet girls, he went to the launch bay and as he arrived, the girls were all looking at him as they were determined and were confident as they did not seem nervous at all and as they all saw him arrive, they would all stand straight and salute at him as they smiled. When Satomi saw them all, he raised his left hand up a little to tell them to be at ease which they then did- Girls, we have been fighting the Witches for about 4 months in total and the world may be in peril if this fight ever goes on, I have every confidence in all of you that you will all do well for me, no...For yourself and everyone on Earth! Some of you may think you were created just to fight but you're wrong, you were created to be loved and strong like the Witches.

-The girls nodded as they listened to him intently-

Satomi: The Witches are powerful and they have magical powers that we all do not possess so casualties and possibly death is not something that we can simply avoid when we attack their Gate but no sacrifice will be in vain! For every sacrifice we make, we save hundreds to thousands of people from Shan's army of Spirits! But do not get me wrong, I do believe that each and every one of you all are so powerful that not even the Witches can outmatch you all in sheer brute and firepower! They may have the numbers and the spells but we have one thing that they do not have. -He said as he walked up to the girls and pulled each and every one of them closer to him as they all gathered around in a circle-like huddle as Satomi looked at them all and smiled at them with confidence and courage- We have a family! We are a family! No matter what, we are strong when we are alone but we are even more dangerous when we are all together!

Sendai: Yeah!

Yuudachi: Poi!

Satomi: This is for the sake of the people and for the sake of the German ships' former admiral: Kusanagi Shota. -He said as he looked to his left to see all of the German ships together as Prinz heard what Satomi had said as she covered her mouth and began to cry while she was being comforted by Bismarck and Ro as the two were also tearing up- Prinz-chan. -He said her name as he walked up to the young blonde-

Prinz: Y-Yes sir..?

Satomi: I bet that Shota-kun is smiling right now and is watching over all of us. The kid has always been strong willed, strict but kind after all.

Prinz: Y-Yes! He always has..!

Satomi: Now, let us fight for him! -He said as he held Prinz's hand as the blonde would look at Satomi and smiled at him as she nodded- Fleet Girls! Set forth to Perimeter A8 of North! The Warp Gate of Spirits!

All of the Fleet Girls: Yes sir! -They saluted in sync and said loudly as they would all get down to the launchers and load up their weapons and set out to their marked location and as Satomi saw them, Haruna stood by him as the two would then put on their gears as well and joined up with the rest of the Fleet Girls. As the Fleet Girls set off, Satomi was leading them as well as he was in a Kongou Class Battleship as Kongou was standing at the edge of the front of the ship as she was yelling happily-

Kongou: Burning love desu! Haha! This is power desu!

Haruna: Onee-sama is a little..

Satomi: Don't worry, this ship is her predecessor after all.

-A large number of Destroyers and Cruisers along with Battleships were moving forward to their point as they were escorted by the army of Fleet Girls by their side-

Haruna: So the plan is to overpower them with the battleships?

Satomi: Not really overpower them, just fire enough of shots to scare them a little and make them confuse and we'll use our numbers to overwhelm them through the speed and firepower that the girls have, Witches in the past are smart but now that they've become Spirits like Shan, they lost their creativity when fighting and they're not fighting the Neuroi anymore so they will be facing heavy resistance since many of our ships have anti-air weapons that are all based on locking technology, thanks to Yuubari-chan and Akashi-chan.

Ooyodo: Admiral! The Warp Gate isn't far from our position! Should we stop?

Satomi: Halt all ships and get into an artillery formation, have all of the cruisers and submarines to head straight for the Warp Gate and have all of the Fleet Girls to ambush them-

Ooyodo: Yes sir!

-The girls did as they were told as everyone went in formation and prepared to assault the Gate. Moments passed as there were two Witches guarding the Warp Gate as they were looking out for the enemy but was unable to see the Fleet Girls. A minute passed as the sound of a shell could be heard from afar as the two Witches looked up in the air and got hit by the single bullet shell as the two disintegrated after getting hit by the shell-

Nagato: They're gone! All units surround the Warp Gate and release Hell down to their world! -The Fleet girls would then surround over the Warp Gate as they looked down into the gate and aimed and were about to fire but a large number of Witches then flew out of the gate as the Fleet Girls looked up to see the Witches- Damn! Leave them to our rear-guards! All units open fire! -The girls would then fire all of their weapons into the Warp Gate while the Carriers launched each and every one of their planes as many of the planes entered the gate while the remainder attacked the Witches that had gotten out of the Warp Gate-

-One of the Witches that got out was their commander as she wrecked havoc in the sky with a single swing of her sword as she had worn an eye-patch and flew around the sky with her Striker-

Mio: Tch! Damn them! I would never expect them to go on the offensive! -The sound of a man shouting at her from a distance was then heard as she looked down to the ocean and saw Satomi using the same gear as the Fleet Girls as he was running on top of water and was looking up at Mio- Their leader?! Here?! This will be easy! I Sakamoto Mio, Commanding General and Major of all Witches will eliminate you! State your name!

Satomi: Heh! The name's Torano Satomi and I don't intend to lose this fight with a traitor of the Human race.

Mio: Torano-kun, you will face death and join forces with Shan-sama and the Spirits.

Satomi: That will never happen! -He glared at Mio as he drew out the sword as it glowed purple and pointed the blade at her- Came at me, kid.

Mio: I'm older than you!

-Back in the Spiritual Realm. Bullets and cannons were coming out of the portal and was destroying everything in its path as many of the Witches and Spirits were dying from the attacks as they all panicked from the inside, the planes scattered and attacked all of the Spirits they saw in the open grass fields of the Spiritual Realm-

Mio: REPPUZAN! -She yelled out loud as she swung her katana at Satomi as it glowed blue and created a large slash-shaped beam at him as Satomi then did the same as his blade glowed purple instead-

Satomi: Taiseiru! -He yelled loudly as he swung his sword to his right as the beam would then came out of his sword and cut through Mio's attack and directly hit her in the stomach- Hmph, so much for a commanding Spirit. -He said as he withdrew the katana and watched Mio disintegrate into ashes as it disappeared into the air. After she disappeared, Satomi would then start taking fast deep breathes as he started to sweat- H-Holy shit..I thought I was going to die back there..Phew! T-Thank God! Akatsuki-chan! Status report!

Akatsuki: We're still firing all we got at them.

Satomi: Is the Gate getting smaller?

Akatsuki: Yup!

Satomi: Launch all torpedoes into the Gate and let's head back home, we've already won this fight before we even started anyway. -He said to Akatsuki as he patted her head and smiled at her as Akatsuki would then pout at him as she looked up at him and blushed-

Akatsuki: I-I'm not a little girl! Stop treating me like that!

Satomi: That's how I treat my ladies~

Akatsuki: Eh? -She'd blush even more so as she looked to the side and got embarrassed as Satomi would then chuckle softly and saw Kitakami and Ooi along with the submarines firing all of their torpedoes into the Warp Gate as a large explosion could be heard from the realm and they saw smoke coming out of the Gate as it would then close and disappear-

Kongou: VICTORY DESU!

Haruna: We did it Commander! We finally won!

Satomi: We actually had won the fight before it even started but considering Shan..I bet he has more up his sleeves..

Haruna: Like what?

Satomi: I don't know but I bet it's something scary.. -He looked up into the sky as a slim looking grey jet would then swiftly fly by the whole fleet as Satomi watched the plane fly away-

Haruna: Admiral? What's wrong?

Satomi: I-It's nothing.. Let's head back home.

Haruna: Yes sir~

-Minutes later at a giant black ship that was up in the sky as it had a menacing looking design, the slim jet would fly towards the ship as it flew up to the top of the ship on its rear as there was a launching bay as the plane would then transform and reveal a tall skinny mechanical robot that had long jet wings on its back and was walking on a hunchback as it had long arms and fingers with a missile on both of its arms and had heels as it walked. A giant silver armoured robot would walk out from the shadows of the docking area as it was much larger than the other bot and it had a purple coloured cannon on its right arm-

?: Commander Starscream, returning from reconnaissance, lord Megatron.

Megatron: Good, what is the report?

Starscream: There no signs of Autobots but the Humans were everywhere and they were fighting against the Spirits that Soundwave has told us about not long ago, my Lord.

Megatron: So the Humans are fighting them as well? Perhaps we can use this to our advantage.

Starscream: Oh! Excellent plan Lord Megatron! We will bring the Spirits to the Humans and eliminate both of them at once! Hahaha!

Megatron: No! I will not destroy this planet, considering that there is Energon all over this rock. If Prime was here, I would have agreed with you but considering that we have wasted our time looking for the Autobots and have not found a single one of them in millennia is just rusting my Spark from the inside out!

Starscream: M-My apologies my liege..But what is your plan?

Megatron: We'll find the fleshlings that are currently at war with the Spirits and we will make a truce.

Starscream: An alliance?! A-Are you sure you want to do that? W-What if they turn on us?

Megatron: We have the power to destroy them if they did such a thing to us! The Blood of Unicron still flows within my Spark after all.

Starscream: Ah good point, since I recalled that many of our mining facilities were getting destroyed by those wretched Spirits!

Megatron: Indeed, which is why we must find the Humans that are fighting them and join sides with them quickly! And once the Spirits are destroyed, we will-

Starscream: WE WILL DESTROY THE HUMANS AS WELL AND TAKE OVER EARTH!

Megatron: No you fool! -He would then sigh after hearing the nonsense that Starscream shouted-

Starscream: What?

Megatron: We'll take all of the Energon and leave. I do not want to waste my time on conquering primitives when I can destroy all of the Autobots and obliterate them to extinction and create a whole new army of Decepticons and revive back Cybertron!

Starscream: Excellent plan my liege!

Megatron: Send out the Seekers and find whatever information you can get, I'll have Knockout provide you with some ground support.

Starscream: Yes my Lord.

-THE END-

Reading tip:

To fully understand the story and the situation of what is going on: Please Read: Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX.


End file.
